Just kill me now!
by Serrye
Summary: After having his secret spouted out in the mission room Iruka is mortified and flees. It's up to Kakashi to track him down and show Iruka that it's not as bad as he thinks! Yaoi m/m in final chapter. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T_T

 _Just kill me now: chapter 1_

Iruka's feet hit the floor hard, stumbling slightly in his distress, he swiped hot tears from his flushed cheeks with an angry growl. _'Why is this happening to me!'_ His mind screamed, the nauseating embarrassment clamped his stomach. Swallowing hard he moved his hands into sign, his dark eyes glared to his right as his shadowclone appeared beside him. _'They'll be looking for me, throw them off,'_ his mind instructed, a single nod from the clone was his only response before it bolted in the opposite direction. Iruka sniffed, wiping his eyes that continued to flood with mortified tears, he needed space, he needed quiet, he needed to be far far away from that fucking asshole, Genma!

A deep inhale shot into his lungs, flaring his nostrils, his insides sparked with rage at the thought of the smug faced senbon sucker. With an abashed whimper he bolted towards the forest, knowing that if he didn't settle his murdersome rage he would end up killing someone. Iruka ran through the thick shadowy foliage as fast as he could, leaving behind a trail of whirling leaves and sparkling tears, weaving around huge trees and lush shrubs his eyes fixed dead in front of him, his jaw clenched, his skin still burning with a fierce blush.

Iruka skidded to a stop, sliding out of the forest and onto hard dusty earth that kicked up around his feet, his eyes squinted in the hot glaring sunlight, his hands resting on his knees as he fought to win back his breath. He straightened with a weary sigh, drinking the his surroundings an appreciative smile flashed across his lips, the beauty of the lake seemed like an instant salve to his stinging pride.

The air was fresh, the cool crystal waters glistening in the sunlight, surrounded by gently rustling trees, the busy hum of the village no longer able to reach his ears. He felt some of his tension instantly drain, his favourite hiding place truly was stunning. His eyes narrowed, pausing to scan the surrounding area for signs that he had been followed, his ears listening carefully as he stood silently unmoving.

Iruka breathed in the cool air of the lake, wiping a flushed cheek on his forearm, finally satisfied that he was alone he strolled stiffly over the the waters edge, pinching the bridge of his nose he winced against the piercing headache that clamped over his temples. He placed a foot onto the surface of the water, pushing his chakra down to the soles of his feet he felt the tension of the surface beneath him harden, he found his footing and started to walk out onto the lake.

A humiliated groan left his lips as his mind began to race, _'Oh Kami, this can't be happening!... How could Genma do that! Embarrassing me like this!... I would never- and Kakashi-sensei! Oh Hell! He was standing right there!... He probably- fuck knows what he thinks of me now! He definitely hates me!... I'll never be able to look him in the eye after this!... How could I be so stupid! Letting myself fall for Naruto's new sensei! I'm such a fucking loser! I'll be the laughing stock of the village!... Fucking outed in front of all those people!... Nice one, Genma!... Shit! what if they disapprove? What if they don't trust me around their children anymore? Could I lose my job over this?... and Naruto! What if they take my guardianship away!'_ Iruka's breath hitched, anxiety clamping his throat, wet hot tears dripping from his chin as he sobbed. His hand fell away from his face, he looked down at the water sloshing and swaying beneath him, the gently spray dampening his trouser legs.

Iruka pushed himself on, watching as the lake floor fell further away, darkening as the water continued to deepen. When he reached the centre of the lake he stopped, glancing back at the forest as his hands moved into his own secret sequence, "Water style, submerged air vessel jutsu," Iruka whispered to himself, his fingers interlocking into the last symbol, his chakra pulsing out of him with a static crackle. The water around his feet began to swirl, Iruka sank down, hugging his knees to his chest as the water began to whip up around him in twisting tendrils, raising high above his head and rotating over until he was sealed into a huge pocket of air that slowly began to sink down, enclosing itself beneath the surface of the water with a gentle _'slosh'_.

Iruka sat silently, resting his forehead against his knees he hugged himself tightly, feeling the air around him cool as his bubble sank all the way down to the bottom of the lake. He felt the emotions inside of him building, sadness, anger, anxiety, frustration and embarrassment all mixed with fury and blind rage.

His body began trembling, the pain in his chest was becoming too much, the pressure in his head building, he couldn't breath, he let out another fierce sob, squeezing his eyes tighter shut, "I can't take this anymore!" he shouted, his hands clamping onto his scalp, he felt sick, his skin was on fire, his insides were shaking, struggling to keep his temper from clawing its way out of him, he yelled in pain moving to press his forehead against the wet flooring of his chamber.

Tears spilling from his eyes he released a strangled whine, curling himself tightly into a foetal position he covered his face, panting for breath as his resolve melted away and the anguish began to leak out of him, safe and alone in his cold, dark bubble.

)0(

Thank you for reading! please tell me your thoughts! Now... On to the next chapter! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T_T

Just kill me now: Chapter 2: Three bowls

The small pug appeared at his masters feet, looking up at the silver haired Jounin with a tight expression as the rest of his pack approached, "Did you find him?" Kakashi asked, looking down at Pakkun with a narrow stare. The pug shook his head "Sorry Boss, his scent's all over this village, we can't find him anywhere!" Pakkun shrugged, scratching his ear with his paw. Kakashi nodded tightly, an hour of scouring the village for Iruka with nothing to show for it.

"You're dismissed," he muttered to his pack of nin-ken who all disappeared into swirling smoke. Kakashi breathed a frustrated sigh, scratching the back of his head in confusion, _'If I were Iruka-sensei, where would I hide?...'_ he pondered as his uncovered eye scanned the floor. The scene in the mission office had been amusing to say the least, it's not every day you get to witness a fellow Jounin getting his nose broken by an angry Chuunin.

Kakashi chuckled, Iruka had a temper to be reckoned with, the masked Jounin had been impressed by the Chuunin's display, and Genma had definitely deserved the strike. Kakashi was even a little thankful that Iruka had gotten to the loud mouth Jounin before him, but now all he could think about was finding tempestuous shinobi, which was proving more difficult than he had originally thought.

Kakashi breathed an irritated groan, he had always admired the chocolate haired Chuunin from afar so as not to arouse suspicion from others, village gossip was rife enough without adding fuel to the fire, but now, Kakashi realised he and Iruka were going to be the hot topic of the week, not that he minded, he stopped caring what others thought or said about him a long time ago, but Iruka clearly wasn't as thick skinned.

Kakashi felt his cheeks colour hoping that maybe this would be an excuse of him to get closer to, Iruka, after all if what, Genma said was true then there was a chance his feelings for the Chuunin would be reciprocated, and judging from Iruka's reaction to Genma's taunting, it was a pretty big chance, because right now, Kakashi was realising that he knew almost nothing about the younger ninja or his habits.

"Iruka-Sensei! Wait up! Why are you runnin'?!" A familiar gruff voice perked Kakashi's ears, turning his head to see Iruka's shadow-clone skid into his eye line. His brow quirked curiously _'Maa! so that's why your scent's all over the village... clever,'_ Kakashi smiled to himself, flashing an irritated glare at the shadow-clone, the clone's eyes widened in fear, it gave an audible gulp before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Kakashi released a defeated sigh, sidestepping as a flash of orange and yellow skidded past him before crashing into a wall with an "OOOOF!" and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Ah Man! Where'd he go?!" Naruto huffed looking around for his friend with a confused scratch of his head. His blue eyes settled on his new sensei, a broad smile widened his mouth, "Hey, Kakashi Sensei!" he greeted, launching himself to his feet and dusting off his backside.

"Yo," Kakashi acknowledged with a nod, "Um, Kakashi-Sensei?... Did you see which way Iruka-sensei went?... I've been tryin' to chase him down for a while now but he keeps rushin' off!" the blonde questioned, his big blue eyes searching the side streets. Kakashi rolled his lone blue eye, sighing at the boys naiivety. "That wasn't Iruka-sensei, Naruto... that was a shadow clone." he muttered, casually taking out his copy of Icha Icha, his lone eye scanning the page.

Naruto did a double take, "Huh! You serious, Kakashi-sensei?!" He gaped up at his teacher. Kakashi nodded silently pushing his free hand into his pocket with feigned disinterest. "Ah Man! Then where's the real, Iruka-sensei?... It's almost dinner time and he said he'd take me out for Ramen!" Naruto whined, pouting sadly as his stomach gave a loud growl.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, his eye narrowing down at the boy curiously _'I wonder...'_ Kakashi cleared his throat with a gentle cough, "Naruto?... Hypothetically... If Iruka-sensei were... _Hiding_ , from someone... Where would he hide?..." Kakashi asked gently, taking extra care to keep his tone disinterested as he turned the page of his book.

"Hypa-huh?" Naruto sweatdropped, his eyes narrowing at his sensei in confusion.

Kakashi shook his head hopelessly, lowering his book to glare at his student, "Focus, Naruto!... If Iruka-sensei were hiding from someone... where would he go?" Kakashi urged, his patience beginning to wear thin. "Ummm," Naruto breathed, scratching his head as his other hand rested on his hip, his face grimacing as he thought hard. "Er... Well... I guess if he's really pissed off the only place he goes is-" Naruto's muttered pondering cut off, his mouth clamping shut as he straightened suddenly folding his arms and shaking his head "Nu-uh!.. No way Sensei! I can't tell ya that!" Naruto insisted adamantly planting his feet.

"So you do know _where_ he'd be?..." Kakashi smirked as the blonde haired boy scowled up at him.

"I still can't tell ya, Sensei!" Naruto huffed lifting his nose to the sky stubbornly.

Kakashi cocked his head mischievously, "Not even for Ramen?" he questioned with a smile. Naruto gasped, his eyes widening up at the silver haired Jounin, "You tell me where to find Iruka-sensei and I'll buy you a bowl," Kakashi smiled watching the boy squirm.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, pouting at his dilemma "B-But... Iruka-sensei... He only goes there because he's upset and... well... He's not gonna be happy if I-"

"Two bowls," Kakashi interrupted with a gentle shrug.

Naruto moaned, biting his bottom lip he swallowed hard, "But Sensei!" he whined as his stomach grumbled loudly.

" _Three_ bowls?" Kakashi grinned watching the Genin's resolve crumble. Naruto screwed his eyes shut shaking his head firmly. Kakashi let out an exaggerated sigh, lifting his book back to his eyeline, turning and slowly starting to walk away, "Alright Naruto... Have it your way... but Iruka-sensei could be hiding all night... and that means... _No_ Ramen,"

"OK! OK! I'll tell you!" Naruto cried, falling to his knees in shame. Kakashi paused, looking over his shoulder at the boy's overdramatised gesture with a raised eyebrow. "The lake," Naruto winced, his face paling as the betrayal swirled within him.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto! I already looked there," Kakashi snarled feeling a flash of anger burst through him as he shoved his book back into his jacket pocket.

Naruto flinched, glaring up at his teacher in irritation, "Even the bottom of it?" he asked with an offended leer,

"What?" Kakashi blinked, shaking his head at his student.

"That's where Iruka-sensei hides! At the bottom of the lake! Go see! I ain't lyin'!" Naruto growled, his blue irises flashing angry red. Kakashi's eye narrowed at him "Show me," he ordered, watching as Naruto rolled his eyes before bolting towards the forest gate.

)0(

Thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed! On to chapter 3! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T_T

 _Just kill me now: Chapter 3: I'm not that stupid!_

Naruto skidded to a stop at the waters edge, his arms windmilling as he countered his momentum desperately trying not to fall in head first. He wobbled back staggering away as Kakashi casually strolled of the tree line behind him, "Out there, Sensei... he'll be at the bottom, right in the middle," Naruto explained, pointing out to the middle of the water. Kakashi looked down at him suspiciously, "Lead the way," Kakashi insisted nodding towards the water, curious to test if the blonde had been practising his chakra work.

Naruto stepped backwards with a snicker his hand raised defensively infront of him, "No way! I told you, Sensei, Iruka-sensei only comes here when he's pissed off... You go if you want... I'm not that stupid!" Naruto grinned plopping himself down on the floor and crossing his legs. Kakashi's eye narrowed down at him, "You're sure he's down there, Naruto?" he questioned suspiciously watching the blonde nodded up at him, "If he's nowhere else in the village then its a sure thing! Go ahead, I'm fine here," Naruto beamed smugly, waving his Sensei on.

Kakashi breathed a sigh, looking out onto the lake with a raised eyebrow _'the bottom of the lake?...'_ Kakashi pondered as he moved towards the waters edge. He paused, his slate grey eye scanning the area, trying to sense Iruka's chakra, _'I have his scent... but no chakra,'_ Kakashi thought to himself, pushing down the unannounced butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach. Stepping out onto the waters surface, Kakashi easily dispersed his chakra from the soles of his feet and began to make his way out towards the belly of the lake, looking down through the crystal clear waters for any signs of, Iruka.

He walked on silently, watching as the lake became deeper and darker beneath his feet, trying to figure out how, Iruka could have managed to get himself down to the Lake's bed in the first place, _'that's 60 metres at least,'_ his mind provided as something caught his eye. Kakashi stopped, squinting down through the water, deep down below him, something he couldn't quite make out.

Kakashi huffed out a breath, pushing his hitai-ate up to reveal his scarred Sharingan eye, looking down through the deep dark water, his Sharingan cut through the shadows providing instant clarity, there, beneath him, just as Naruto had said, was Iruka, sitting on the bottom of the lake, legs crossed, breathing slow and controlled, thoughts muted and chakra buried.

His mismatched eyes blinked, well aware, Iruka was deep in meditation he couldn't help but analyse the air bubble he was sitting in, _'A water jutsu wrapped in a concealment jutsu... Impressive,'_ Kakashi smiled in admiration at the Chuunin's talent. Watching as Iruka sat unmoving, his Sharingan swirled rhythmically, the deep red eye glancing into the depths of Iruka's mind, a sudden burst of emotion poured into Kakashi, a deep burning of shame clawed at his insides, choking the breath from his lungs, his heart suddenly racing, his skin began to burn with smouldering embarrassment and a deep tormenting sadness gnawed at he pit of his stomach.

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly, pulling his hitai-ate back over his scarred eye. He held his chest, urgently gasping for breath, pushing Iruka's emotions out of his mind, he clutched his head as it throbbed. His lone blue eye slowly opened and looked down at Iruka, wide with shock at what he just felt, "No wonder you ran," he muttered, taking another deep breath, feeling his heartbeat finally returning to normal pace he straightened, frowning down sadly at the man below him, absently wondering how such a skilled shinobi could be so painfully insecure.

He felt his heart sink, shaking his head in determination, he wasn't going to allow Iruka to feel like this of a minute longer. Taking a steady breath he silently raised his hands and began to mimic Iruka's secret jutsu effortlessly, slipping his hands into the last sign he held position, looking down anxiously as the water began to swirl around his feet, fierce twirling tendrils rose up high, lacing over themselves before enclosing him in his own vessel of air. Kakashi stood stock still as the air bubble quickly began to sink.

)0(

Thank you for reading! On to chapter 4! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T_T

Warning!: Contains Yaoi loveliness! if you don't like then DO NOT READ!

 _Just kill me now: Chapter 4: I'm definitely dreaming_

Iruka's eyes snapped open, sensing a sudden build up of chakra, he blinked, allowing his conscious mind to return from its muted state. He jolted, his dark eyes widening as he looked up watching the calm waters disturbed by a large rapidly sinking object, creating a swirling current as it corkscrewed down from the surface. His suppressed anxiety reappeared with a vengeance, gripping his throat and rocketing his heart rate, _'What the hell is happening!'_ his mind screamed, his breath freezing in his lungs, he jumped to his feet, backing away to the edge of his chamber, watching in fear as the spiral sank down next to his bubble, landing on the lake bed with a heavy thud that echoed through the water.

He coughed out a strangled breath, dragging air into his burning lungs, his hands fisted by his sides, his eyes narrowing as a violent hot rage sparked in the pit of his stomach, whoever was attacking wouldn't get off lightly, his eyes darkened as he set himself in a firm fighting stance, waiting for the bubbles and dust to clear. His teeth clenched in a vicious snarl, _'Wrong time to fuck with me!'_ his mind growled his hammering heartbeat thundering in his ears.

Iruka sank down into his stance as the sediment settled, his eyes squinting through the dark water, seeing a figure standing in front of him. His brows raised when he noticed the air bubble surrounding shadowy figure matched his own, _'how the hell?!'_ he swallowed hard, "My Jutsu," he muttered frowning in confusion, his stance faltering as his anxiety rose. Iruka blinked seeing the intruders vessel moving towards him he gulped nervously, his eyes narrowing _'Something's not right...'_ his mind urged, straightening as the figure came into clear view. Iruka's bones froze, his stomach clamping hard, his eyes wide in disbelief, his face colouring in a fierce blush, "K-K...Kakashi-sensei!" he squeaked out as the Jounin stood, his lone eye closing as he smiled and waved warmly at him.

 _'No! No! No! This can't be happening! What's he doing down here?!'_ Iruka's mind screamed as he stood staring dumbstruck at the one who made his heart skip in his chest. Iruka watched as Kakashi approached the wall of his vessel signalling for Iruka to come closer. Iruka swallowed, fear pooling in the pit of his stomach, _'Oh Kami, just kill me now!... Why me!'_ his mind whined, forcing his feet into action he apprehensively approached the masked ninja, his blush intensifying with every step.

He paused at his vessel wall, watching as Kakashi appeared to say something, gesturing towards the thin wall of water. Iruka's skin froze, his eyes widening, _'he want's to come in!'_ he realised, his throat suddenly dry, _'If he wants to fight with me I'm screwed!'_ his mind groaned, staring at Kakashi he gnawed on the inside of his cheek, knowing the Jounin would be furious with him, he felt his insides tremble, the thought of Kakashi hating him made him feel sick.

He watched Kakashi hold out his hands with a shrug as if waiting for Iruka to respond, coffee eyes combed over the Jounin warily, _'he doesn't seem pissed off,'_ his mind offered. Iruka swallowed hard over his dry throat, his shoulders deflating, _'just get it over with!'_ he told himself. Heaving in a breath he quickly ran through hand signs before holding his palms out to the water wall, watching as a hole began to gape, opening both of their bubbles into one big vessel. Iruka lowered his hands watching as Kakashi gazed up at the wall opening up and fuse together above them, his eyebrow raised in fascination.

Iruka stepped back, retreating to a safe distance away from the Jounin. Swallowing a whimper the colour drained from his face, fear clamped his insides as Kakashi began to move towards him, Iruka gulped, glancing up above their heads, the confinement of their tomb of air suddenly felt tense and claustrophobic.

Iruka stopped abruptly, sensing the wall of water behind his back he watched wide eyed as Kakashi came to a stop infront of him, his slate grey eye fixed on him silently, his expression impossible to read. Iruka felt his insides tremble, throwing his eyes to the floor, their feet mere inches apart from each other. Iruka's hands fisted on the front of his flak jacket, his teeth clamped onto his lip, his breath frozen in his lungs, _'Say something!'_ his mind screamed, _'Apologise! Talk him down!'_

"K-K-Kakashi-s-sensei I-" Iruka's quiet stammering was cut short as he was pulled against Kakashi's chest, strong arms circling around him, his deep brown eyes wide and blinking over the Jounin's shoulder, the torrent of butterflies coming to life in his stomach, his heart thundering in his chest. His face coloured suddenly feeling light headed as Kakashi's scent seeped into him, _'this isn't happening, it can't be! I'm losing my mind, I'm dreaming!...'_ Iruka's eyes lidded, feeling giddy he moved his shaking hands to cling silently to Kakashi's flak jacket as a grounding lifeline.

"Stop thinking," Kakashi whispered, his breath tickling Iruka's ear. The chuunin swallowed, his cheeks burning as Kakashi pulled back, his hands still resting on Iruka's shoulders, long ivory fingers keeping him in place. Iruka blinked up sleepily, a besotted sigh leaving his lips as he lost himself in the deep blue flecks of the Jounin's endless slate eye. His hands still clinging to Kakashi's jacket.

 _'Pull yourself together! Apologise! Open your damn mouth and apologise!'_ Iruka's brow furrowed, his rational mind trying desperately to take control. Tearing his eyes away from, Kakashi he pulled in a breath, forcing his fingers to release the Jounin's jacket an fall to his sides. Iruka screwed his eyes shut, forcing his words over raspy vocal cords, "Ka-kashi I-... What happened in the- G-Genma- The Mission r-room I-" he stammered, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, his heart feeling as if it was about to shatter.

Iruka released a choked sob as his resolve crumbled, hot tears began to spill from his eyes, Iruka brought his hands up, pushing the heels of his hands against his eyes, his body trembling, "I'm so sorry Kakashi! It's all my fault! What happened- w-what G-Genma said! I-I'm sorry!" Iruka's words reeled between the sobs that wracked through him, heaving in a shaky breath he continued to tremble under Kakashi's hands.

Kakashi released a quiet sigh, reaching up to gently peel Iruka's hands away from his leaking eyes, "Why?" The Jounin asked, delicately wiping a stray tear from Iruka's jaw.

Iruka flinched, staring up at Kakashi with wide glistening eyes, "huh?" he breathed, his brows knitting in confusion as he searched the Jounin's face.

"Why are you sorry?" Kakashi asked, his hands sipping away from Iruka and into his own pockets, his head tilted curiously as his slate eye gazed down at Iruka patiently.

"B-Because! Genma! He-He humiliated me! In front of all those people! I know you're upset, angry even... so for that I-I'm sorry. He had no right!" Iruka explained, swiping away his tears as anger licked his stomach. Kakashi's eyebrows quirked as he gave a quite 'Hm', his hand gently moving to stroke stray strands of hair behind Iruka's ear.

"I'm not angry," Kakashi offered matter of factly, his thumb tracing the shell of Iruka's ear. Iruka bristled, his eyes widened from the contact, "Y-You... You're not?" Iruka questioned, his face flushing as he searched Kakashi's face longingly. Kakashi's eye crinkled in a hidden smile as he shook his head in a gently 'No.' stepping closer to Iruka, brushing Iruka's cheek with the back of his fingers "Or humiliated," he added, watching as Iruka leaned into his touch.

"Really?" Iruka asked, gulping as Kakashi's gentle touches made his heart skip, caught in the Jounin's gaze.

"Mmhmm" Kakashi nodded, "In fact, I'm rather relieved,"

"R-Relieved?" Iruka sighed, his eyes lidding as the giddiness clouded his mind.

"Yes..." Kakashi whispered brushing his masked lips against Iruka's burning cheek. Iruka released a strangled moan, gasping at the feel of the soft fabric and warm breath, _'I'm definitely dreaming...'_ his mind smiled, his insides feeling warm and fluffy.

"Would you like to know why?" Kakashi asked gently, his hand sliding onto Iruka's waist. Iruka swallowed tightly, his eyes drifting shut as his body swayed, "Uh huh" he breathed, suddenly not trusting his voice.

"Because if what Genma said is true, then that means my feelings for you aren't wasted," Kakashi whispered, his nose brushing against Iruka's neck.

 _'Your feelings for... your feelings? You mean you...'_ Iruka's brows furrowed tilting his head to allow Kakashi better access to his neck, feeling the Jounin breathe him in, Iruka's breath hitched, "What are you saying?" he questioned with a frown, his hands clinging to Kakashi for support as his knees began to tremble.

"Let me show you," Kakashi smiled, peeling down his mask and brushed his naked lips against Iruka's. Iruka's gasp was the only invitation he needed, slipping his tongue inside and capturing Iruka's mouth in a deep but tender kiss. Iruka's heart lept, his body melted against the older ninja, his tongue stroking shyly against the Jounin's, moaning and sighing into Kakashi's hot, hungry mouth.

Kakashi's hands pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other, Iruka reached his hands up, his fingers combing into Kakashi's soft white hair, moaning as he felt Kakashi's hands move to rest on the small of his back holding him with a possessiveness that made Iruka's head spin.

Iruka whimpered as their lips softly pulled apart, both gasping for breath as their hitai-ate covered foreheads rested together, Iruka's eyes fluttered open, tasting his bottom lip as his watched Kakashi's mouth with a smile. Kakashi's thumb brushed his jaw, "Understand?" the Jounin breathed, his smile leaving Iruka in awe.

"I think so," Iruka blushed, smiling broadly through the giddiness that made his heart race. A big drop of water landed heavily on Iruka's shoulder, causing the the two of their heads shoot up to the ceiling of the jutsu bubble. Iruka frowned, his shoulders slumping, "Its not going to hold much longer," Kakashi's gentle words made the chuunin nod, sad that their beautiful moment had to end.

"We should go," Iruka sighed, turning his face back to the Jounin's handsome face, drinking in the flawless ivory skin, straight nose, sharp cheekbones and slim rose lips. Iruka felt his heart flutter, it was almost too good to be true, he had wrestled with his feelings for the masked Jounin for years, but now that he had seen his stunning face Iruka knew there was no hope for him now. Kakashi was captivating and the Chuunin had fallen even further.

"Yeah, Naruto is waiting for you," Kakashi smiled, pulling the Chuunin close to him and holding him protectively. Iruka lifted his chin, meeting Kakashi's lips in a chaste kiss. "Really?" Iruka frowned curiously, watching as a heart stopping smirk tugged at Kakashi's mouth, revealing his perfect teeth.

"Yeah... He told me where to find you... So, I owe him some ramen" the Jounin grinned, Iruka let out a laugh, he breathed a sigh, placing one last kiss on the Jounin's lips before pulling his mask back into place, Iruka's hands moved to circle around the Copy-ninja as Kakashi began forming transport seals. The dust and smoke kicked up around them as they disappeared into the ether.

)0(

The End!

Thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed! please tell me your thoughts! ^_^


End file.
